


The Man Who Can't Be Moved

by HarryandLoukissingunderatree (FMelodyCassiel)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Propositions, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMelodyCassiel/pseuds/HarryandLoukissingunderatree
Summary: Louis watches Harry's ankle swell up and make a grimace.This time he's done it big."What about you?""Ooh, I'm studying to be a physical therapist."Harry smiles even more at that .  "You weren't trying to experience with me, were you?" he exclaims, raising his eyebrows and twisting his ankle slightly.Louis bursts out laughing, his eyes crinkling at the corners.  "Busted," he says then, winking.The Man Who Can't Be Moved!Au
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I hope you'll like this.   
> I'm Italian and I wrote this story a while ago. I tried to translate it, 'cause I wanted to try. So I hope there are no mistakes, but in that case, feel free to tell me if there's something I can adjust.   
> Enjoy, F. xx

Louis looks up when someone lightly hits his ankle.

His crystal clear gaze meets the Starbucks logo and his lips automatically stretch into a smile.

"As punctual as a Swiss watch," laughs Louis, grabbing the hot cup and wrapping both hands around it, trying to fight the cold of December.

Liam smiles and signals to give him some space.

Louis arches an eyebrow because _, come on there's a whole sidewalk_! but he just lifts a corner of his mouth and moves a little bit.

"I have to, Lou, you know that. Who else would be willing to open the bar at seven in the morning?" he asks rhetorically, taking a sip of what Louis is sure is tea, judging by the intense smell that reach his nostrils.

"You're too good Liam."

Liam shrugs. "I don't mind giving Yaser a hand, you know."

Louis smiles crookedly, a spark in his eyes when he nudges him on the hip. "You’re making yourself beautiful with your father-in-law, eh?" he exclaims, amusedly watching Liam cheeks catch fire.

It'll never stop being funny.

"Oh come on!" he protests , getting up and giving him a shove.

Louis laughs and tightens better in his vest.

He watches Liam tie the little green apron around his waist. "See you for lunch?" he asks, looking at him with soft eyes.

_Zayn really is a lucky guy._

"I'm not moving," he says, raising his eyebrows.

Liam rolls his eyes at him , and with a wave of his hand he moves away from that sidewalk.

Louis watches him move away, then he slides his gaze around the place.

The streets are still almost completely deserted, and a light mist invades the air making dim the street lights still on .

He observes a young man walking quickly towards the subway, a pair of earphones on his ears, a shoulder bag on his shoulder.

Louis smiles when he sees him tripping slightly.

His heart suddenly warms and his mind brings up some good memories.

_Louis is late - as always - when he leaves the house that morning. His stomach protests about the lack of food, but he is forced to ignore it as he slams the door behind him and starts running to the nearest subway station._

_His first class that day starts at nine o'clock, it's already eight thirty, and if he's lucky enough he'll make it to the faculty by nine._

_That's about right._

_He runs as fast as he can, his chest rising and falling at a fast pace._

_He could just skip his class but Louis has never liked to miss a commitment._

_Nor has he ever loved being late._

_But, of course, fate that morning has it in for him._

_In fact, he turns the corner so quickly that he doesn't notice a boy going the other way._

_His chest collides violently with the other's. Louis literally feels his breath catch as he falls backwards, banging his butt on the floor._

_He squints at the sudden pain, his shoulder strap and its contents scattered on the floor, his shirt wet with hot tea and the thought of having lost the tram, running through his mind._

_A moan reaches his ears, and Louis suddenly remembers why he is on the ground._

_He meets the green eyes of the boy in front of him, and suddenly every thought leaves his mind. He gets up quickly off the ground and reaches out his hand to the boy whose beautiful lips, he cannot help but notice, are curled in a grimace of pain._

_"Oh God, are you all right?!" he asks, meeting his gaze and immediately feeling like a fool._

_Obviously, he's not all right._

_"Mmm, I think I twisted my ankle" murmurs the boy, looking down and touching his right ankle with light gestures._

_Oh, God._

_"Oh God" Louis repeats, kneeling and grabbing the boy's ankle in his hands. "If I touch here, does it hurt?" he asks, pressing lightly._

_The boy twists his lips, but shakes his head._

_Louis nods, then after giving him a little smile, he gets back up and puts his arms forward. "Come on," he says, "there's a Starbucks around the corner. I'll take you there and we'll put some ice on it. I'm really, really sorry."_

_The guy shakes his head, making some rebel hair falling on his face, then a little embarassed, he accepts Louis' help._

_He grabs his arms, and with a small "oof" he lifts himself off the ground, his cheeks slightly reddened._

_"Don't worry," says Louis finally, wrapping one arm around the boy's shoulders ._

_The boy automatically wraps one arm around the thin waist of the other, clawing his fingers at his side. "You seemed in quite a hurry," he adds._

_Louis blushes, and nods faintly. "I was late for my lesson." He explains._

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, I'm sorry." Suddenly the other says, his lips folded down._

_Louis looks at him for a few moments. He looks at his hair, tied up in a half-assed ponytail, a few loose locks falling on his shoulders. His eyes are green as emeralds, and his lips red as cherries._

_That boy is really handsome, he reflects._

_Louis giggles._

_"Sorry for what?"_

_The other one shrugs._

_"You're bound to be late by now." He says , puffing his cheeks. He reminds Louis of a little hamster._

_"Don't worry about that-"_

_"Harry."_

_"-Harry. Let's think about that ankle instead." He answers, finally reaching the bar and opening the door._

_Luckily there is not confusion, the time when the bar ends up getting crowded having passed for while now._

_Louis looks around, looking for a free table, then accompanies Harry to one with the four chairs._

_He gets down once again on his knees and rolls up the other one's jeans, thus uncovering his ankle._

_Liam joins them immediately afterwards._

_"Louis!" he exclaims, studying the situation. "What have you done this time?"_

_Louis glances at him before blushing furiously._

_It's not his fault he's a bit clumsy._

_"Could you get us some ice?"_

_Liam lifts his arm, handing him - literally out of nowhere - ice cubes wrapped in a rag._

_He laughs at the bewildered look on Louis face. "I saw you came in," he explains._

_Louis places the ice on Harry's slightly swollen and reddened ankle, involuntarily caressing his smooth skin with his thumb._

_Harry looks embarrassed and with a move tries to steal the ice from his hands, but Louis is faster than him. "Uh-huh." He says, shaking his head. "It was my fault, so I'll take care of it."_

_"But it's not a big deal, I can do it myself," he weakly protests, making their eyes meet._

_Louis may be holding his breath._

_Harry's really handsome._

_Louis suddenly rises up, overwhelmed, banging his elbow on the coffee table._

_Harry lets out a little laughter while Louis lets a little curse escape from his mouth._

_Long fingers wrap around his arm, but he doesn't have time to concentrate on that contact, that Harry is pulling him to make him sit by his side._

_"You're a little clumsy."_

_Louis should be offended, really. But then he looks up, and Harry cheeks are red, there is the hint of a dimple on his right cheek, and is lips are stretched in the most beautiful smile he has ever seen._

_So he could just get over it this one time._

_"Yeah, well, I get that a lot," he giggles, sticking his free hand in his hair._

_He's anxious as hell._

_Louis watches Harry's ankle swell up and make a grimace._

_This time he's done it big._

_"Oh, I'm Louis!" he suddenly exclaims, remembering he hasn't introduced himself yet._

_"I know."_

_"You know?" he frowns._

_Harry looks at him with an amused smile, then points to Liam with his head._

_"Oh, right."_

_An embarrassing silence falls between the two, filled only by the noise of cups and saucers caused by his friend._

_Louis takes the opportunity to send a message to Niall and warn him to record the lesson for him._

_He glances at the other, who immediately looks away, blushing on his cheeks._

_"So, were you going somewhere?" he decides to ask, when that silence becomes too much._

_Louis was never a lover of the quiet after all._

_Harry nods, making swing his locks. "I was on my way to work."_

_"Oh, shit!" he exclaims, widening his eyes. "You're not gonna get fired because of me, are you?! I'll come with you if you want, and explain to your boss that it's all my fault and-"_

_Harry interrupts him with a crystal clear laugh._

_Louis mutes, almost hypnotized by that sound._

_Then, of course, he blushes._

_His fingers touch his arm slightly, and Louis raises his eyes, meeting the other one's green eyes._

_There is a shadow of a smile on his lips, and his gaze is calm and warm._

_"Don't worry, I'm sure my mother would never fire me," he says, his voice sweet as honey._

_"Your mother?"_

_"She runs the bakery three blocks away."_

_"Ooh, a pastry chef, huh?" he winks._

_Harry giggles. "Well, no. Let's say that that's more of a passion. I'm a-"_

_"A?"_

_Harry laughs. "I'm studying to be director."_

_Louis raises a surprised eyebrow. "Well, that's a good one," he giggles._

_"What about you?"_

_"Ooh, I'm studying to be a physical therapist."_

_Harry smiles even more at that . "You weren't trying to experience with me, were you?" he exclaims, raising his eyebrows and twisting his ankle slightly._

_Louis bursts out laughing, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Busted," he says then, winking._

_And okay, maybe he's flirting with Harry._

_God strike him down._

_Louis looks at him for another moment, enjoying the view, and decides that no, he's not going to let that boy get away._

_"Let's go," he says then. "I'll take you to the bakery."_

_Harry tries to protest, but Louis shuts him up with a look._

_Better not fight a Tomlinson._

***

"Would you like a cigarette?"

"No, thank you. I don't smoke, Zayn."

"Sure, and my name is Napoleon."

Louis burst out laughing. "I wanted to say: No, thank you. I don't smoke anymore, Zayn."

Zayn stretches his lips in a smile, then takes the cigarette to his mouth and inhales.

Louis, however, keeps his gaze fixed on the picture in his hands.

There is Harry, lying on the grass, looking up at the sky a smile on his lips and shining like the sun.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Zayn suddenly asks him.

"I'm sure he will." Louis says, smiling.

"It's been 12 months."

Louis looks up to the sky. "Saying _one year_ sucks for you?"

Zayn slaps him on the arm and "shut up!" he mutters.

He smokes his cigarette in silence, his shoulders relaxed and his face bent to the right.

He looks like a sunflower, trying to catch the few rays that pass through the clouds on that December day.

"You know, you've become famous."

"Hmm?" whispers Louis, taking a brief look at him.

He's holding the picture with his fingertips, like he's afraid of ruining it.

"I was on tumblr the other day, right? And suddenly, I found your ugly face in front of me."

"Hey!" he immediately protests , hitting him with his foot.

Zayn ignores him.

"I was saying, your face appeared in front of me. And there was this post underneath, talking about why you're always here."

"So what?"

"What do you mean, so what? Dude, you caused a ruckus. Some people are hoping to meet you, some people are rooting for you. There's ashtags!"

"Oh, really?"

"Why don't you look surprised?!"

Louis looks up to the sky, and frowns. He's sure it'll snow in a few days.

London it's beautiful in the snow.

It's almost mystical.

It's like looking at a black and white painting, where everything seems to be stuck in time, where every moment seems to be frozen.

"You're wrong. I'm surprised," he says, shrugging. "There's a woman who comes through here every morning," he starts, "even before Liam brings me my coffee, even before the street lights go out. She sits there, right where you are right now," he points it with his chin, "and tells me about her life. Her husband left her two months after their marriage. He ran off with another woman."

"Why are you telling me this?" asks Zayn, his eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out the point of that speech.

"When I met her a year ago, she no longer believed in love Zayn."

"Oh."

"One day she asked me why I was always here. I told her I was waiting for someone. I told her about Harry. Every day, she'd come here and ask me to tell her something about me, something about _us_." Louis Smiles, his eyes bright, a hint of green in them.

_A trace of Harry._

Zayn still doesn't understand.

"Now she's expecting a child, and will marry after her birth. She's in love again, Zay."

His friend smiles, his heart beating placidly to the rhythm of the drops of water that begin to fall slowly from the sky and wet the asphalt.

"It's a beautiful thing."

Louis nods. "It is."

Zayn sighs, then lifts himself off the ground with a small puff and protects his hair with the black leather jacket he is wearing.

Louis, on the other hand, lets the water soak him, cool his skin.

Zayn smiles at him.

"He thanked me, Zay. She told me the only reason she believes in love again is because she saw it in my eyes when I told her about Harry. So as long as people keep seeing the same thing she saw, all I can do is being happy. It's been a year, and I still love him like I did the first day."

"I know."

"And who knows, maybe one day Harry will run into the same post too. But in that case, he'll know I'm waiting for him. That I'll always be waiting for him."

Zayn nods. "I'm sure he already knows."

_"Look at that, Lou!" says Harry, pointing at the sky with one finger. "A cow!"_

_Louis bursts out laughing, his head light as always when he's near the boy._

_It's a wonderful feeling._

_"A cow?! Harry really, what do you have on your eyes, hams?! That's definitely a leopard."_

_Harry puffs, then reaches to the right and pulls out a tuft of grass. He throws it at him._

_Louis protests weakly, now accustomed to each other's almost childish ways._

_It's as if he were a child trapped in an adult's body._

_"Would you like to go for a walk?" Louis asks, getting up off the grass._

_That day they are at the park near his house. The morning is strangely hot and Louis could stay in the sun forever._

_He loves the way the rays reflect off Harry's hair, making it honey-colored._

_Or how his green irises seem to absorb all the light._

_His beauty is almost blinding._

_Without the almost._

_Harry gets up and without giving him any answer he surpasses him with a run._

_Louis shakes his head, then with a little laugh tries to reach him._

_When he stands beside him, Harry turns to him and dazzles him for the umpteenth time in two weeks with his smile._

_They walk quietly for a while, children running around._

_Louis really likes that place. It's always full of life and in a way it reminds him of home. He looks at Harry out of the corner of his eye, and a small smile appears spontaneously on his lips._

_He's known him for two weeks, but he's already incredibly fond of him._

_The fact that he's terribly fond of him is a case in point._

_It has never happened to him to become so fond of a person so quickly, but Louis thinks that Harry's good natured spirit and good character, his intelligence and ease, have guaranteed a lot to increase his already embarrassing crush._

_He feels like he's eighteen again._

_"Would you like to play a game?" Harry suddenly suggest._

_He raises an eyebrow and "What game?" asks suspiciously._

_Harry suddenly turns right, descending towards the small pond._

_Their fingers touch and Louis smiles as heat spreads through his stomach._

_"The Twenty Questions Game!"_

_"I knew you were a gossipy, Harold."_

_Louis doesn't really see the hand that hits him hard on his._

_“Oow" he protests, caressing that point._

_"That'll teach you to hold back that tongue." He giggles. "Shall we begin?"_

_Louis just nods._

_"Soooo," he murmurs, stretching the "o" like a child would. "How old are you?"_

_Louis raises his eyebrows and lets out a laugh. "Really Harry? I thought you could do better."_

_"Shut up! It's a normal question, and besides, we've been dating for two weeks and I don't know how old you are !"_

_We're dating._

_That combination of words rumbles in Louis's head overbearingly, making him blush._

_"Twenty-three" then he decides to say._

_"Favourite singer?"_

_"I listen to a bit of everything, but for a few years now I have to say I particularly like Ed Sheeran."_

_Harry grabs his wrist._

_"I know him!"_

_"Who doesn't?" he smiles._

_"Louis! I mean I know,_ know _."_

_Louis could faint. "Are you kidding?!" he screams, blue eyes wide open._

_Harry stares at him for a few moments, then lets goof his wrist. "Yeah," he says, before he burst out laughing._

_Louis widens his eyes even more before he pinches his side and begin walking faster, offended._

_He can hear Harry's laughter following him, but he stubbornly decides not to turn around._

_When the other reaches him, Louis tries to hide the little smile that hasn't left his lips since that morning._

_"You should have seen your face!" he exclaims, the dimples on display._

_"Has anyone ever told you you're an asshole?"_

_"Heeeey." He protests._

_"So, do you have any more questions or can we get this over with?"_

_Harry shakes his head. "Actually I have one more question," he says, smiling crookedly._

_And okay, maybe it should scare him that he knows every one of his smile so well, but he already knows to expect anything._

_"Do you play any sports to get a butt like that?"_

_Louis freezes on the spot, before turning to him, eyes and mouth wide open. "Excuse me?" He raises an eyebrow._

_"Come on, Lou, you got me--"_

_"You're right, I totally get you." He says, taking one step forward him and not looking away._

_Harry points his gaze on Louis hands, before crossing his arms and taking a step back._

_"Don't you dare" he threatens him, his voice trembling due to the rising laughter._

_Louis lower his head. "What for?" he asks innocently._

_Harry doesn't answer, instead, with a shot he starts running, escaping from the clutches of Louis who bursts out laughing before staring to chase the figure of the younger one who is quickly heading towards the lake._

_Louis curses his short legs._

_When he's about to catch up with him, he reaches out with one hand and with his fingertips he squeezes the hem of Harry’s shirt._

_Harry stumbles over his own feet, and with an unmanly scream, falls to the ground, dragging Louis over him._

_Their laughter mixes in the air, their chests lifting heavily against each other, their lips stretched into two amused smiles._

_Harry squeezes Louis' shirt between his fingers, and moves his legs a little so that those of the older one end up between his own._

_"Lou, I have one more question," he murmurs._

_Louis rolls his eyes, his hands placed to the sides of Harry’s head._

_"If you had the chance to do something forever, just one, what would you do?" he asks, meeting his gaze._

_Louis smiles, his brows furrowed. He looks at Harry for a moment, his cheeks slightly reddened from the run , his eyes terribly green, and his hair brushing gently against his face._

_Louis makes their collide. He sinks into Harry's soft lips, his heart beating fast in his chest._

_Harry squeezes his shirt even more , and with a sigh he open his mouth, letting himself go to Louis' gentle touch._

_His lips are silky smooth and tremendously soft. Louis sinks his teeth into his lower lip and when Harry lets out a whimper, Louis feels like he's breathing again._

_Harry tastes like chocolate and Louis wonders how it is possible that someone's lips can be so beautiful and perfect, stuck to his own._

_Louis is sure to have just found his own personal earthly paradise._

_When he moves away, Louis sticks his fingers between Harry's soft locks, and smiles._

_"I really think I'd choose to do this." He murmurs, before attacking their lips again._

***

Louis brings a hand in front of his mouth in an attempt to block a laugh when another passer-by approaches and drops some change into the empty tea cup.

Niall at his side, plays the guitar and sings a Nirvana song.

He got into that habit about a month before.

Louis doesn't know how to tell those people who are actually listening to him that Niall is not a street artist and definitely doesn't need money.

The blond sings the last verse, then loosens his grip on the guitar.

When people start walking away, they let themselves go to a laugh. "So, how much did I make this time?" Niall asks, moving the cup in his hands and looking at the contents.

"You're lucky if you can buy a cup of chocolate."

Niall makes a face. "I don't even like it!" he exclaims.

Louis laughs. "In fact, it is for me."

"What?!"

Louis shakes his head and wraps the blond's shoulders with one arm. "You see Niall, you come here every Sunday, you sing, you earn. You disturb my peace. Don't you think you should pay me back? I could kick you out and send you playing on that sidewalk over there," he says, pointing it with his chin. "And instead I don't it. And do you know why? _Because_ I'm a good friend."

Niall looks at him for a few moments, lips stretched into a smile, eyebrows furrowed. "I could almost believe you when you say you're a good friend..."

"Niall."

The blond bursts out laughing at his flat tone, then shakes his head, gets up off the ground and puts his guitar in the case.

"We’re going to the Brillo tonight," he begins. "Are you coming with us?

"Mm-"

"I won't take a no for an answer!" the blond man says.

"Then what did you ask me for?" Louis asks, widening his eyes.

"I wanted to be polite." He shrugs and then grabs the change.

Louis bursts out laughing. "You?" He slaps his face, earning himself a bad look.

"So it's settled," Niall states, smiling at him with 32 teeth. "See you at the Brillo at nine!"

After that, he disappears around the corner.

Louis knows he won't see a shadow of that chocolate.

The first thing he notices that night when he enters the pub is that the place is packed.

There's a small stage mounted at the end of the room, a computer, and a big screen hanging on the wall.

Louis rolls his eyes. He must have expected it. Niall dragged him to a karaoke night.

The crowd is really thick, so he tries to get as small as possible and starts walking toward what has been their table for about three years now.

Someone looks at him and start whispering, and Louis knows they've just recognised him.

His picture's been on the net for quite a while now.

Louis hears Niall before he even sees him. He doesn't know how it's possible with all the chaos, but the blond's laughter reaches his ears, loud and clear.

"Are you drunk already?" he asks, finally approaching the table and banging his fist with the rest of the group.

He smiles when he notices that Liam is sitting practically on Zayn's lap, one arm around his skinny shoulders and his head on his shoulder.

When they're out in the group, Liam becomes particularly tactile.

Louis knows he's doing it to keep anyone from getting too close to his boyfriend.

"Drunk? We all know this is the normal Niall."

Louis bursts out laughing and takes a seat next to Stan.

He orders a beer then, which ends up being the only thing he drinks during the course of the evening.

He watches his friends joke, makes fun of Niall when he, half drunk, performs on stage in a cheap imitation of Britney Spears, and argues with Liam about the last football match.

At some point in the night, Stan drags him dancing despite his protests, so he soon finds himself automatically moving his hips to the rhythm of the music, letting go for a while at that wild pace.

The lights are blinding, so he is surprised when someone sinks his fingers into his hips and forces him to turn around.

His heart stops in his chest for a moment before starting to beat faster than before. He is already ready to rebel against that touch because _that's Harry's place_.

The boy that’s holding him has a quiff that could make Zayn's jealous, green eyes and a beard around his face.

His thin lips are stretched into a smile that should be seductive but ends up being all the opposite.

Definitely not his type.

When the boy lowers himself to whisper something in his ear, Louis abruptly withdraws from his grip.

"Hey!" he protests, before turning around and looking for Stan in the crowd.

He feels the touch still burning his hips, and Louis just wishes Harry was there to mark his territory like he always did.

It was so exciting to see his eyes harden and his touches become more pronounced.

Harry could be quite possessive.

_Harry's not back yet._

_It's surely Niall's fault that at least 15 minutes earlier dragged his boyfriend to the bar to pick up some girl, without giving him a chance to protest and leaving Louis to fend for himself in the crowd._

_People are dancing around him, and Louis is glad he's not the only one in the crowd, so he just moves his hips left and right to the rhythm of the music._

_He's never liked places like this, he's more the book shop and hot tea, Marvel movies and romantic comedies type._

_Louis is a lover of calm._

_Sweat drips down his temples; he wants to take those clothes off because the air is starting to get really stuffy, the music deafening._

_He wants to get out of there, but he has to find his boyfriend and that hothead of Niall first._

_He looks up to the counter and start making his way through the crowd. He steps on the feet of at least a thousand people but -_ hey! Their fault!

_Someone grabs his wrist suddenly, and before he know what’s happening, he find himself crushed against the chest of someone much more muscular than him._

_The stench of alcohol soon tickles his nostrils, and really, he would vomit if it was possible._

_The boy - blonde and definitely drunk - smiles slyly at him before putting his other hand on his ass._

_Louis widens his eyes, upset. He hopes that's not the way the boy usually tries to pick up , because he'd fail even if Louis didn't have Harry in his mind all the time._

_He tries to get away from him anyway, his voice far outdated by the music, but the grip around him gets even tighter and Louis grinds his teeth in pain._

_The guy starts rubbing himself obscenely on him, while Louis' heart starts beating wildly inside his ribcage._

_His breathing starts to get heavy, his head starts spinning and - he's panicking._

_He wishes he'd accepted Liam's invitation to the gym. He wouldn't be this useless in this situation now._

_Someone grabs him abruptly from behind and suddenly the other one's hands are no longer on him._

_Louis feels his head spinning, but it only takes a moment and the smell of Harry reaches his nostrils, caressing him from head to toe and allowing him to take a sigh of relief. He turns around in his grip and dips his face on his neck, allowing himself a few moments to relax._

_He slips his fingers between his curls and lifts his face to meet his gaze, but Harry's emerald eyes are pointed into the stranger's, his jaw hardened, and his lips tight in a thin line._

_His arm, however, are wrapped tightly around his waist._

_"Go away!" he shouts , his voice terribly hoarse._

_A shiver runs through his back, and suddenly Louis is aware of every point in wich their bodies touch, the adrenaline in his blood turning into excitement._

_He wants to touch Harry and feels his skin under his fingertips. He wants to go all the way._

_They've been together for three months, and they've already tried a lot of things, but that night Louis really wants to have sex with him._

_For the first time._

_He wants Harry to touch him like he's learned to do, he wants to feel him move around him , he wants to hear him beg._

_Louis has no idea what happened to the guy behind him, and at the end of the day, he doesn't care._

_He runs his fingers down Harry's neck, and he puts his lips on his boyfriend's contracted jaw._

_Louis breathes in his smell and smiles against his skin._

_Harry is as hot as the first day he met him._

_He just wants to get lost in that heat, until he burns himself alive._

_Harry is the sun, and Louis burns for him._

_He leaves a trail of kisses along his jaw, bites a piece of skin under his chin._

_Harry increases the grip on his hips and pushes a little more against him, making their lips collide._

_Louis is able to feel his erection against his own, and a moan escapes from his lips._

_Harry grabs his face in his hands and kisses him deeply ._

_Louis opens is mouth and immediately gives him access, and as always, Harry starts kissing him until he is out of breath, until every thought disappears from his head._

_Louis tightens his grip on the other's hair, while Harry starts pushing his hips against his own._

_Their moans mix, getting lost in that racket and mixing with the music._

_Harry moves slightly away from him, a trickle of saliva joining their lips. Louis stares at that point, becoming inexplicably more excited._

_Harry’s mouth is red and wet, and it's so incredibly obscene that Louis wants it immediately on him._

_"Bath?" Harry asks. His eyes are darker than usual, his voice terribly hoarse._

_Louis swallows, then shakes his head._

_"My house."_

_When they get into his apartment, Harry pushes him right against the door._

_His hands are already under Louis' shirt, his long fingers touching his abs._

_Louis drops his head backwards, his jeans already terribly tight._

_Harry pinches his nipples with his fingers and a sudden groan leaves his lips._

_Louis feels completely helpless, at the mercy of the storm that Harry is._

_His body is squeezed between the door and Harry, his hands stuck in Harry 's hair._

_He feels is boyfriend’s fingers unbuttoning his pants and Louis can do nothing but indulge in his touch._

_Harry wraps him with one hand and begins to massage him slowly - all too slowly – while his mouth leaves a trail of kisses along his chest._

_Louis feels on fire when Harry takes his erection in his mouth._

_It's a feeling he thinks he'll never get used to._

_He tightens his grip on his hair and moans when Harry swallows and groans around him._

_Harry licks a protruding vein with his tongue, making him almost see stars, before passing it under the head and then up until he collects the pre-seminal fluid._

_Louis lowers his gaze, meeting those green eyes, already fixed on him._

_He feels his orgasm grow every second more, his stomach contracting, while his hips start to push forward slightly._

_Harry doesn't do anything to stop him, he just places his hands on his butt, accompanying his pushes, and closes his eyes , moaning around him._

_It's an obscene vision._

_Harry suddenly takes his hand off his ass and starts to touch himself slowly._

_Louis freezes when he realizes he is extremely close to coming._

_"Lou" protests Harry, gazing at him with his watery eyes._

_His lips are red, swollen and wet._

_Louis almost regrets stopping._

_"I-I..." he begins, his voice cracking imperceptibly._

_He sees Harry's eyes become more intense and attentive, and Louis is so charmed he takes a few moments to look at them._

_He only awakens when he feels Harry’s fingers lightly caressing his hip._

_"I-I don't want to come like this," he murmurs, kicking the last word and hoping Harry will understand what he means._

_He's never been a particularly shy person, but that night the simple fact of not knowing if Harry wants the same thing makes him quite insecure._

_But Harry widens his eyes and moves away from him before getting up and invading his space again._

_He puts his hands on Louis' neck, making him shiver, and points his eyes into his own, his lips a few inches away._

_"Are you saying you want to have sex?"_

_Louis swallows noisily, and he really wishes he had some backbone at the time, but he can't get a word out._

_The thing is, he's known Harry for four months, they've been together for three and... Louis has never been sure of anything, but he's sure he's already completely in love with him._

_Blame him if he's a little nervous._

_He nods then, releasing a trembling sigh._

_Harry joins their lips, tightening his grip on his face. He runs his tongue over his lower lip before biting him._

_Louis makes their tongues clash, caressing his palate and mixing their flavors._

_Harry tastes like the strawberry cocktail taken at the disco, and Louis would kiss him forever ._

_He detaches himself from Harry and after intertwining their hands, leads his boyfriend to the bedroom._

_Harry lies down on the mattress, and that confident air that he seemed to have until a few minutes earlier seems to have disappeared._

_Louis sits on his legs, his knees at the sides of his hips._

_He puts his hand on his cheek and smiles. "You all right baby?" he asks. Because he wouldn't want to force him to do something he doesn't want to do._

_Harry nods, pushing himself against his hand and leaving a kiss on his wrist._

_He intertwines their fingers, and Louis doesn't need any more words._

_With trembling hands he takes off the little one's shirt, then takes off his own ._

_Harry's chest is tanned - Louis has no idea how it's possible - and is covered with tattoos. Louis has had his time to admire them all, but he would spend hours tracing them again and again._

_He also strips them both of their pants, dropping them on the floor._

_When he comes back on, Harry is already looking at him, that adorable dimple piercing his cheeks._

_"I'm not used to a silent Louis," he jokes, clutching his hips in his hands._

_Louis giggles, hiding his face behind one hand. "I'm just flustered," he snorts, his cheeks on fire._

_Harry seems to be amused by that statement, because he laughs with gusto._

_Louis is already ready to hit him , but Harry pulls at him, clutching his arm around his waist and kissing him._

_Louis starts pushing against him, and soon the room is full of their moans._

_Harry puts his hands inside his boxer , squeezes his ass tightly and accompanies him in his movements._

_Louis bites his nipple and makes his back arch obscenely. His mouth is wide open as he moans beneath him, his skin warm against his own._

_Louis leaves him just long enough to remove the last tissue that separate them completely._

_He gets down on his knees, and with trembling hands he separates Harry's legs, positioning himself between them._

_He squeezes them between his hands, and begins to kiss and bite his inner thighs._

_Harry trembles under him, his hand running to pump his erection._

_Louis lets him do it for a few moments while he concentrates on that spot where Harry's smell seems to be stronger._

_He feels almost drugged, his head light, his hearing muffled._

_He slides slowly towards the other, while with one hand squeezes Harry's erection._

_He stares at him for a moment and "are you sure?" he asks one last time._

_Harry swells his cheeks, before letting out a laugh._

_"Fuck me Lou." He states, smiling at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world._

_Louis leans over to give him a little kiss, then leaves him to take the lube and a condom from the bathroom._

_When he comes back, Harry is still touching himself, and Louis is almost tempted to send it all to hell because that vision is tremendously exciting and what he would like, at that moment, is to come to that vision._

_But the desire to be inside him is even stronger, so with two strikes he reaches the bed, and after throwing the condom on the blankets, he positions himself once again between the little one's legs._

_He opens the lube and pours a large amount of it on his fingers - he wants to do him less harm possible - Harry's watchful eyes on him._

_"Ready?" he says, leaving a kiss on Harry erection._

_"Y-Yes" he moans, throwing his head back._

_Louis can already feel himself explode ._

_He puts his fingers closer to the Harry’s entrance, starting to massage that spot, trying to get him used to the feeling._

_When he enters him with his first finger, Harry moans obscenely, pushing himself against it._

_Louis begins to think that Harry likes pain during sex._

_He soon inserts a second finger, and begins to move them slowly. Harry is really hot around him, and Louis can feel his heavy breathing mixed with his moans as he carefully opens him up._

_"I'll add another one," he warns him, before inserting the third one as well._

_He begins to fuck at a slow pace, until the Harry starts to push himself against him._

_He takes a faster rhythm then, his eyes fixed on the point where his fingers disappear into the smaller one with more and more speed._

_Louis pushes his fingers deeper, and Harry seems to suddenly shut up before throwing his head back, closing his eyes and moaning his name._

_Louis grabs his erection at the base, trying not to come instantly._

_Jesus._

_Louis pulls his fingers out, then, and wear a condom with shaky hands._

_Harry is lying underneath him, heavy breathing, a slight smile on his lips._

_His hair are a real mess, all over the bed. His cheeks are as red as two cherries, so red that Louis would bite them._

_His chest is sweaty and shiny and -_

_Fuck, Louis can't make it._

_"Harry." He calls him, leaning over him and stopping a few inches away from his lips._

_The smaller one opens his eyes, blinding him once again with that magnificent green._

_He stretches his lips in a smile, making the dimples on either side of his mouth emerge._

_His fingers full of rings end up between Louis' locks, as he tilts his face and comes even closer to him._

_"Louis?"_

_Louis' heart is beating like crazy inside his chest._

_Their lips meet for a single moment, so elusive that Louis is already in abstinence._

_"I just want you to know that I'm making_ love _to you tonight, Harry."_

_Harry holds his breath abruptly._

_He fixes his extremely green eyes into Louis’ crystalline ones and "me too, Lou" he whispers, drawing him into a kiss._

_Louis goes crazy, his head spinning as happiness mixes with excitement._

_They smile into each other's mouths._

_Louis enters Harry slowly, their fingers intertwined on either side of his head._

_The smaller one has a frown between his eyebrows and breathes heavily, his lips curled._

_Louis lowers himself to leave a small kiss on his forehead, then one on his nose and then again on his lips._

_He stays still for a few moments when he is completely inside him, trying to concentrate so as not to come instantly, wrapped in that wonderful warmth, wrapped by his beautiful Harry._

_"Harry, open your eyes" pants Louis, giving the first little push._

_Harry squeezes his fingers even tighter, before showing him those wonderful irises._

_He has tears in the corner of his eyes, so Louis kisses them gently away._

_His boyfriend smiles, making the dimples pop, and now Louis is sure it's all right._

_The room soon fills up with their moans, and as Louis increases the pace of the pushes, Harry seems to get louder and louder._

_His every groan sends a rush of excitement down his spine, and he almost want to tell him to stop because he might not resist, but Harry's wide open mouth as he lets himself go is something extremely erotic._

_Harry wraps his legs around his hips, pushing himself against him and arching his back._

_Louis holds the little one's hips in his hands, holding him in that position, and he pushes even deeper and faster._

_"L-ou" moans Harry, grabbing his erection and starting to pump._

_Louis lowers to bite his neck, and then leaves a trail of hot kisses along his chest._

_He squeezes the little one's thighs in his hands, and changes angle._

_Just one strong thrust on his prostate, and Harry pours himself on his stomach moaning his name._

_Louis kisses him, continuing to fuck him and helping him ride the orgasm._

_Harry clutches his ass in his hands, the rings cutting into her warm skin._

_Louis feels almost at the edge, his arms trembling where they are resting on the sides of Harry’s head, his stomach contracting._

_"Lou, come for me" moans Harry in his ear._

_Louis groans in turn, and when Harry slips two fingers between his buttocks, touching his hole, he screams Harry’s name, coming inside the condom._

_He collapses over the little one's body, who wraps his arms around him to hold him closer._

_Louis relaxes inside that embrace, a relaxed smile on his lips, the feeling of Harry's fingers on his back._

_He furrows his eyebrows when he realizes that Harry is tracing letters on his skin._

_He rises abruptly when he gets the message, his heart pushing to get out of his ribcage._

_Harry is staring at him with his huge green eyes, the shadow of a smile on his lips._

_Some hair is stuck on his sweaty forehead, his cheeks are even redder than before, and he's so beautiful that he would like to take a picture of him in that instant and imprint it on his skin, inside his soul._

_"Are you serious?" he asks, his voice trembling._

_Harry squeezes his hands on his hips, and then nods. "Of course I am, Lou."_

_Louis suddenly burst out laughing, tears filling his eyes._

_He has never felt so happy and fulfilled in his life._

_He lets their noses touch each other, their breaths mix, their mouths a few inches apart._

_"I love you too Harry."_

***

It's snowing outside.

It's the first of the year, it's 6:00 in the morning and Louis is cuddled up under the covers.

He's wearing one of Harry's old sweatshirts, the grey one with the long sleeves that Louis seems to be swimming in.

Harry’s perfume has long since disappeared, unfortunately.

All he's left with is the memory.

It's been more than a year since he last saw or heard of Harry, and that day Louis just want to stay in bed, and sleep the whole time.

He misses the little one terribly.

He knows he could grab his cell phone, where it's resting on the nightstand, type the number of the love of his life - which he still knows by heart - and hear his voice again.

But he also knows that he would be worse off.

Harry hasn't contacted him once since that day, and Louis knows it's right.

A two-year scholarship to America, and to one of the most prestigious film schools.

Louis would never have stopped him from going.

In fact, he was the one who pushed him to go, even though his heart and brain were screaming at him that he was being stupid.

He had cried, with and without Harry.

They had decided to break up together, because Harry couldn't afford to go back often, let alone Louis, who was too busy with medical school.

But before he left, Louis had promised to wait for him because he was still terribly in love with him.

Harry had just taken one step towards him, kissed him, and then he'd boarded the ship.

Louis sniffles , the images of their last encounter passing before his eyes.

There are days, like that, when he feels incredibly sad.

He opens one of the drawers of the bedside table, and grabs a small velvet box.

It contains a small, simple white gold ring.

Louis had seen it in one of the many shop windows of one of the many jewellers in London.

He had seen it, and his heart had lost a beat when he realized it would be perfect for Harry .

He'd stared at it for a good few minutes, then he'd bought it.

He held Harry's little ring in his hands, his head and heart filled of love.

The snow continues to cover the streets of London.

Louis doesn't leave the house for the first time that day.

_"Lou, would you give me a hand?"_

_Louis looks up, looking at his - still for a little while - boyfriend._

_Harry has a suitcase in his hand, behind him another one is waiting to be picked up from the ground._

_Anne is already in the car waiting for them, and Louis just wants to double lock that door and throw away the key._

_He doesn't want him to leave._

_He's aware that his eyes are red, so he's careful not to meet Harry’s gaze._

_So he decides to gets over it quickly and grabs the suitcase._

_He feels the little one's eyes on him as he reaches the door and stops for a few moments to put on his shoes._

_The silence is so tense that he might feel a pin drop._

_Louis is not used to that situation._

_He sighs._

_He reaches out one hand to open the door, but Harry lays one hand against it, preventing him from doing so._

_The next moment, Louis finds himself with his back pressed against the wood of the door, Harry’s face hidden on his neck._

_He immediately wraps his arms around his small waist , holding it tight, then sinks his nose into its curls._

_Harry trembles in his arms, and Louis just wants to hold him for the rest of his life._

_"You know I love you so much sometimes it hurts, don't you?" whispers Harry against his neck, his lips touching his skin and making him shiver._

_Louis nods, but "Lou," says Harry again._

_"Yes, I know. And I love you so much too, H. " sighs Louis._

_He just wants to curl up there and cry._

_"Don't leave," he says after a while, feeling selfish._

_Harry sighs, strengthening his grip._

_"I have to Lou."_

_"I know."_

_Harry rises from his hiding place, then rests his lips on Louis’ , in a kiss so delicate and sweet that Louis almost goes mad._

_He squeezes his fingers on his boyfriend’s sweatshirt, trying to prolong that contact._

_"Your mother is waiting for us," he whispers then, even though those same words are hurting him._

_Harry nods , then takes a step away from him._

_He caresses his forehead, and Louis squints at that delicate touch._

_Harry has always been tender with him._

_When he opens his eyes again, Harry is taking off his own sweatshirt ._

_He blinks when the boy hands it to him._

_Harry knows it's his favourite._

_Louis wears it without saying anything._

_Then, after grabbing the suitcase and intertwining their hands, he heads for the car, his heart weighing tons._

_***_

Louis weaves together the coloured laces, Lux's eyes focused on him.

He grabs the lighter from the back pocket of his jeans, then burns the threads at the ends.

He ties a small knot and hands the blue-green bracelet to the little one.

"Happy?" He asks her, when he sees her smiling with thirty-two teeth, the blonde hair caressing her face.

She's really adorable.

Instead of answering, Lux wraps her arms around his neck and nods against his cheek.

Louise, standing in front of them, a cigarette in her hands, giggles amusedly.

"She adores you," she says, her voice light and cheerful.

Louis thinks she's a beautiful woman.

Her face is absolutely perfect, her eyes are big and blue, and her hair is a fairy tale.

Lottie would envy her so much.

"And I adore her," he smiles, sinking his hand into her hair.

Lux squeezes him a little tighter before she runs into her mom's arms, the bracelet squeezed between her fingers.

"Thank you for watching her," the woman thanks him, smiling.

Louis shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't do anything. Lux is a really good kid," he says, sticking out his tongue and getting one in return.

"And thanks for the bracelet, too."

"No problem."

Louis loves kids. He grew up with four sisters all younger than him after all.

" I'll see you Friday, then. Bye Lou." Says Louise, picking up the baby and walking away before he has time to answer.

Louis sighs before he giggles.

That woman is always in such a hurry.

"Why are you laughing to yourself like a madman?"

Louis turns his head, and spreads his lips in a smile.

“Niall!"

The blond guy walks up to him, then drops down and sits next to him.

"Ready for another afternoon of music? I've written a new song that I'm sure you'll like!" exclaims the man, pulling the guitar out of the case.

Louis just laughs and shakes his head amused.

_"Where are you taking me H?" asks Louis, tightening the grip on Harry’s fingers, who a few steps away is dragging him into an isolated driveway._

_Harry just shuts him up and keeps walking._

_Louis looks around, puffing. He's never been in this side of London before, so he finds himself a bit lost._

_On second thought, it's about five minutes that they don't meet anyone._

_"And anyway, if you wanted to take me to bed, all you had to do was ask. I'm not a fan of sex in alleys. I've still got some modesty left in me."_

_Harry suddenly burst out laughing at those words, making Louis smile in turn._

_Harry presses him against a wall for a few moments before leaning down to kiss him._

_"If you don't shut up, I'm really going to fuck you against this wall, Lou. And these jeans aren't helping at all." He says, squeezing his ass._

_Louis lets out a choked moan and fastens his arms around the little one's neck._

_Harry nears is mouth to Louis’ ear._

_"I could do that very well. Nobody ever comes here," he whispers, sliding his cold fingers under his shirt. "I could take all the time that I want, open you up slowly, running the risk that someone might hear you."_

_Louis swallows, squeezing a couple of curls in his hands._

_"And then I'd take you against this very wall, make you scream so loud you'd be left without a voice."_

_His fingers slip inside Louis’ boxer whose breaths catches when he feels them approaching his erection._

_Suddenly the idea of public sex doesn't really suck so much._

_"And then I'd make you come so hard you couldn't stay up..."_

_"Harry" moans Louis, pushing against him._

_But his boyfriend suddenly pulls out his hands and "but I won't do it , because you promised me we'll do whatever I want today, and by the way, we're already late." He says, stepping away, a calm but amused smile on his lips._

_Louis is brought back to reality, his heart still beating fast and his pants definitely tighter._

_He could cry out in frustration._

_Harry laughs at his expression and Louis would like to slap him and then kiss him ‘till they can’t breath._

_"You're an asshole" he whines._

_Harry shrugs and starts walking again._

_"At least tell me where we're going!" he yells at him, trying to reach him._

_Has he said he hates his short legs yet?_

_Harry turns around for a moment, and Louis is almost dazzled by the sweet smile on his face._

_"We'll learn to weave bracelets with the children of the foster care." He confesses._

_Louis might love him a little more._

_With a little snap he reaches him, then he makes their fingers intertwine._

_That night they return home with a bracelet made by the other, and as soon as they arrive, Harry fucks him against the kitchen wall._

_Louis has never felt so happy._

_***_

January has never been so cold.

It's the last day of the month, and Louis would just want summer to hurry up.

It's already half past eleven in the evening, Liam's long gone and there's hardly anyone on the streets.

Louis is waiting for midnight.

He's holding the ring box in his hands, that , who knows why, he felt the need to take with him that morning.

In less than half an hour it'll be Harry's birthday and Louis won't be there with him to celebrate it.

His phone burns in his pocket, and he wants to grab it and send a message to Harry.

He already knows it's his birthday in America, but Louis is there in London and he wants to do things his way.

He rubs his hands together trying to get warm.

Maybe he should have brought a blanket with him.

Louis groans when the phone rings.

He takes it out of his pocket and watches the number flashing on the screen for a few moments.

It's the same number as the days before, the same number he never answered.

For the first time, he wonders who it might be.

Whoever's on the other end of the phone anyway doesn't seem to be about to hang up.

Louis puffs, then with a quick wave of his finger, he answers the call.

The first thing he hears is a metallic voice announcing a stop he can't quite understand, then just a lot of confusion.

He raises his eyebrows and is about to hangs up, but " _Lou_ " says Harry suddenly , overwhelming every other noise.

Louis thinks he might die.

His heart beats like crazy in his chest, the tears immediately fill his eyes.

_Am I dreaming?_

"Lou, are you there?"

"Harry?" he whispers in a trembling voice.

_God, you better hope this isn't a dream._

"Hi Lou," giggles the little one. "How are you?"

_Dead. In heaven._

"I'm fine Harry. How are you? How is life in America?" he whispers. If he’s dreaming he doesn’t want to wake up ever again.

"It's great Lou!" he exclaims, and Louis feels his heart tighten in a vice. "The air is beautiful, the people are so different and I think I've seen more sunshine this past year than in twenty-two years," he chuckles.

Christ, he missed his laugh.

A hiccup slips from his lips before he can stop it.

Harry doesn't seem to notice it anyway.

"I missed you so much, H."

"I missed you too."

They remain silent for a few minutes, during which Louis tries to regain control.

He listens to Harry's calm breathing and suddenly needs to get under the covers, crouch under the cover as he always did and fall asleep cradled by his breath.

"Where are you?" he asks. He wants to hear his voice.

"I'm on my way home," he says, and Louis can hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh" he murmurs. "How come you're not out celebrating?"

"Because I want to go get my present."

"And it's at your house?"

"Absolutely."

"Oh."

His mind returns him the images of Harry in the arms of another boy, and his heart skips a beat.

He gets up in a snap, too nervous to sit still.

He looks at the box in his hands, his knuckles white.

Then he looks at the street clock.

"Happy birthday Harold." He whispers, biting his lips, trying not to break apart.

Harry remains silent for several moments, so much so that the Louis believes the Harry has hung up and he hasn't noticed.

Then suddenly someone touches his shoulder.

Louis jumps, scared, and turns around.

The box falls at his feet when Louis loosens his grip from the shock.

Harry is there, right in front of him.

He's wearing a long black coat, really tight jeans and a pair of ankle boots.

His face looks thinner and even more beautiful.

His cheeks are red from the cold, his hair falls gently on his shoulders.

For the first time in over a year, Louis meets that emerald look again and suddenly everything around him stops moving.

The only thing he can concentrate on is that damn green that he missed like air.

"Thank you, _my love_."

Louis feels a tear slip down his cheek as he jumps on Harry.

He wraps his legs around his hips, his hands running over his face.

Harry puts his hands under his ass to support him.

His beautiful lips are stretched into a smile, and Louis wastes no time touching his dimples.

"Lou, don't cry."

"My love" replies the older one, caressing his face and braiding his fingers to his hair.

"What are you doing here?" he whimpers, inspiring his smell, and trying to get even closer to him.

"I wanted to surprise you," chuckles Harry, grazing their noses.

"How long are you staying?"

"I'm not leaving."

Louis feels his heart stop for a few moments.

He's sure he heard wrong.

"What?"

Harry nods and "I only have to take some tests, but I can do it from here . I don't have to take any more lessons."

He can feel his heart bursting with joy.

Louis really wants to kiss him.

"Did you really come back to stay?" he asks again, just to be sure.

"I came back to stay, I came back for you, and... Lou, really, when are you going to kiss me?"

Louis bursts out laughing, his blue eyes wet.

When their lips collide in a heated kiss, Louis can't help but think of their first kiss.

The one in the park, the one that was the beginning of the greatest adventure of his life.

Harry plays with his tongue, chases it, caresses it with his own.

And Louis is surprised to see that not a day seems to have passed since he last kissed him.

God, how h much he loves him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Lou." Harry whispers on his lips.

Louis smiles, then after kissing one of the two dimples, he gets back on his feet.

"You dropped something," Harry then says, getting down on his knees and grabbing something off the ground.

When he sees him holding the little box in his hands, Louis feels his cheeks go up in flames.

Harry is looking at him with big, and maybe a little uncertain eyes, the shadow of a smile on his lips.

Louis grabs it from his hands with a snap, and Harry looks at him with his eyes wide, surprised.

They stare at each other for a few moments, during which Louis wonders what to do, then before he can think of anything, he finds himself stretching the box to Harry.

Harry grabs it, uncertain, then opens it.

"I bought it for you," he whispers, as Harry caresses the little golden sash with trembling fingers.

At those words, he snaps his head up, his eyes wide open.

"I was out in London, thinking of you as always," he giggles, scratching his cheek, embarrassed. "And at one point I found myself in front of this jewellery shop and - and when I saw that ring, I thought of you, and all those times I always thought I wanted to build something with you. How much I wanted it, still want to. How much I want to have you by my side forever because I love you so much, because I'm sure of us, I'm sure of how true my love for you is. I—“

Louis looks up , meeting Harry’s eyes. "I know it's not a perfect marriage proposal, but— _would you like to be my husband?_ " he asks, caressing his cheek.

He's not sure how to breathe at that point.

Harry blinks, and a tear leaves his eyes, then he takes Louis’ hand.

In the blink of an eye, Louis finds himself squeezed in the arms of his boyfriend, his face against his neck.

Harry holds his hand, then runs his fingers along his hips.

Harry smiles against his cheek, then begins to draw something on his back.

Louis could be the happiest man in the world.

_I do._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr.  
> Thank you again xx


End file.
